1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of diagnosing a boosting circuit of a semiconductor device, and in particular, relates to a semiconductor device for battery monitoring and a method of diagnosing an abnormality of a boosting circuit of a semiconductor device for battery monitoring.
2. Related Art
Generally, there are semiconductor devices for carrying out monitoring and control of plural batteries that are connected in series. A battery monitoring IC (Integral Circuit) for monitoring and controlling a battery that is installed in a vehicle or the like for example, is known as such a semiconductor device for battery monitoring.